


Miu Helps Out for Once

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Creampie, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Master/Servant, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Insect Meet-and-Greet, Miu agrees to help Shuichi out(Spoilers: she doesn't)





	Miu Helps Out for Once

**Author's Note:**

> Repost
> 
> Sorry the formatting is weird

   “I've got the perfect thing for that little brat!” Miu yells, her eyes sparkling. Shuichi decided to brainstorm with Miu about ways to discourage Oma from pulling another stunt like the so called “Insect Meet-and-Greet”. Before he could even finish talking, Iruma shouted in his face.

“Really?” Shuichi cocks his head, “What is it?”

“Shut it!” She doesn't even listen to his question. “I've got work to do. Come back tomorrow morning, and I'll have it done. Probably.”

And so he does. The next morning, he enters her lab. Miu looks half dead; she lays with her head on the desk and a hand in between her legs, appearing to be lazily scratching at herself (or so he hopes).

“Miu?” He raises his voice, but she doesn't respond beyond making a quiet, annoyed groan. He walks over to her and moves his fist next to her head and raps against the table. “Miu.” He states firmly.

“AUGH!” She immediately jumps up and raises her arms forward, making the detective suddenly move away.

“Oh, it's Poo-ichi.” All hints of the sleepiness that had overtaken her is gone, and she speaks as if she had been awake the entire time. “You here for the thing?”

“Uh, yeah.” And to make sure you hadn’t died overnight , he thinks

“Here ya go!” She pulls a rectangular device from the pile of junk on her desk.

   The device is a clunky looking pair of headset goggles. He can’t really blame her for its cumbersome design considering she made it in a little over twelve hours.

   “What is it?”

   “It’s a headset, obviously. Didn’t know they let ‘tards become detectives.”

   Shuichi is taken aback by her harsh insult. “I know that! I mean, what does it do?”

   Miu laughs. “It’s a surprise. Don’t worry though, it’ll get the job done!”

   This makes Shuichi very worried.

   “Just put it on him and turn the switch on,” she points to a small sliding switch on the left side of the headset, “and wait until it’s done. Oh, after you’re done having your fun with him, make sure you both blow your load, or else he won’t go back to normal! You don’t hav’ta, I guess, but two guys can only keep edging for so long.”

   Shuichi hopes that the last half of what she said is a metaphor for something and he doesn’t know what she means by “go back to normal”, or anything else she said for that matter. He remembers what Kaito said about trusting others; he isn’t entirely sure if this situation should count, but Miu has helped him out before, and so he trusts her to help him out again.

   Miu drops the headset into a cardboard box and hands it to him. He looks inside quickly, and the only other thing in the box is some sort of black fabric on the bottom, of which he assumes is to protect it.

“Let me know how it goes!” She stands straight with her hands on her hips. With that, she slams the door in his face.

***

“Is this a VR headset?” Oma cocks his head. “Am I gonna play a game or something?”

   “Yeah, maybe,” Shuichi isn’t sure what is even on it, but Kokichi’s smirk is enough for him to not worry about it, although he isn’t sure to trust a guy who isn’t bothered by being kidnapped and tied up in an empty classroom.

   Shuichi runs his hand up the side of the headset, feeling for the on switch. He slides it up with a “click”, The screen on the front displays “BOOTING UP…” in blue text, the dots appearing and disappearing as it loads.

   “Mm!” Oma makes a noise as the headset actives. The display changes to show a loading bar, declaring the program 1% complete.

The bar steadily fills up, going up by one percentage every minute or so. Oma smiles occasionally, but they aren't real smiles. He starts out asking Shuichi what's up with this weird headset, and if he lied about it being a video game.

   Shuichi doesn’t respond, watching the screen load. Around 30%, Kokichi starts yelling, asking why he’s looking at and what’s going on, and Shuichi feels bad, but he trusts Miu enough to believe that Kokichi is overreacting. At 80%, Kokichi becomes quiet, his breathing being the loudest noise from him. Shuichi is worried now, and as soon as the screen says “100% COMPLETE”, he tears the headset off.

   “Master, why am I tied up? You already have me at your mercy. Wait, are you into this kind of stuff?” He looks up at his captor, smirking.

“Ah, what?” Shuichi thought he has gotten used to Kokichi’s personality, but apparently not.

   “This isn’t my uniform.” Kokichi looks around the floor, as if searching for something he dropped.

   For whatever reason, Shuichi’s first thought is to look inside the box again. He notices the black fabric is not just black, but has white parts on it as well. He didn’t really pay attention to it, since he didn’t think there was a reason to. He pulls it out and shakes it open, revealing a maid costume. It’s completely unlike Kirumi’s, with a short skirt and low cut shirt (which Shuichi noticed was very small in the chest area). A huge bow tied the apron around the waist. Underneath it in the box was a pair of silky white thigh-high leggings, black high heels, a garter belt, and...a black thong.

   Why the hell did Miu have this shit in the first place? Actually, that’s a dumb question, but why did she give them to him? She must have not noticed it was in the box when she gave it to him, or--

   “You got me a clean uniform? Considerate as always, master!” Shuichi can’t tell if Oma was being serious or not.

   “Do you, uh, is this,” Shuichi is at an absolute loss of words.

   “Ya don’t need to put me in something so modest,” Oma nods downwards towards his current attire. “I don’t mind if everyone knows I belong to you!”

   Shuichi lowers the dress into the box and stares at him with a dumbfounded look.

   “Could you untie me? Not that I don’t enjoy it, but my wrists are getting preeeeety sore. You definitely know how to tie some good restaurants, though!”

Shuichi sighs and walks behind Kokichi, untying the rope. He hopes that the leader will cut it out after he unties him. If Oma’s intention was to weird him out until he let him go, then it worked.

   Kokichi walks over to the box and picks it up. “Turn around, master. You know how I shy I get.”

   He’s still doing it? Shuichi obeys and turns around. He doesn’t have any better option than to see where this ends up going, after all.

   Shuichi listens to the sound of fabric shifting and things falling to the floor. Is Oma really putting that costume on?

   “Ta dah!” Shuichi turns back around to look at the source of the noise.

   Kokichi is dressed up in the costume, and Shuichi notices how it fits his body perfectly, as if tailored to every valley and hill of his body.

   Kokichi leans forward, beaming. “Don’t look so shocked, master. I know this is the kind of thing you like!”

   Shuichi looks to the right to try and hide his face until his blush fades. He didn’t think anyone knew about his maid fetish; how could they even find out? He doesn’t think he gives any weird attention to Kirumi, since she isn’t even his type in the first place. He likes the kind of maid that isn’t exactly maid-y, and he’s sure that’s exactly the kind of “maid” Kokichi is. It’s probably one of the more common ones for mostly straight guys...

   Augh! Shuichi scolds himself. Why am I thinking about this stuff? Kokichi is a guy, and it’s not like anything weird is gonna happen anyways?

   Shuichi is annoyed at himself for letting his head into the gutter, but the way Kokichi leans over him makes him think that the leader has some kind of plan brewing.

   “I do?” Shuichi lies, hoping that Kokichi had just been pulling things out of his ass and didn’t actually know about his taste in women...and crossdressers.

   “No one can lie to me, but I doubt anyone would believe you anyways,” he giggles, “I already know you love being serviced by a cute guy who you can do whatever you want to!”

   Kokichi looks directly into his eyes, and he notices something that appears to be reflecting off Oma’s eyes. An intertwined dark purple and hot pink spiral spins within Kokichi’s retinas, and it seems to pull Shuichi in…

   Blinking and turning his head away, the detective tries to shake away his attention from the spirals. Wondering where it came from, he gets up and grabs the headset, despite Kokichi grunting in disapproval.

   Without putting it on his head, he slid the switch on and stared at the screen within it. Just as he expected, a purple and pink spiral ballroom danced hypnotizingly across the display. He does not understand why, but this spiral made him want to stare at it, as if something will happen if he stares at it long enough. He gets a hold of himself and turns it off, setting it on the table within the classroom.

   “Hypnotizingly…” Shuichi whispers to himself, keeping his hands on the headset for a second before moving away.

   “Did you say something?” Kokichi stands up straight with a bounce, balancing on his toes. He falls onto the soles of his feet and cocks his head.

   “Nothing,” Shuichi mutters. He thinks about what Miu said, about him going back to normal. She talks about sex all the time, so he isn’t sure what blowing their loads is a metaphor for. Unless it wasn’t a metaphor.

   “Kokichi, what are you planning on doing?”

   “Whatever you want, master.” He walks forward and looks up at Shuichi, smirking, expectancy and mischievously in his swirling eyes.

   “What...do I want?” He stutters, not sure why he’s asking.

   “You only ever use me for one thing~” Oma is as close to him as their difference in height will allow.

   “If you already know what I want, then hurry up” His voice is more confident now, although he still isn’t sure what Kokichi is going to do.

   “Of course,” Oma nods. He places his hand on Shuichi’s chest, guiding the detective to sit on the desk. He leans down and pushes Shuichi’s shirt enough to reach the button and zipper of the detective’s pants so he can undo them.

   Shuichi’s hands clench and clam up. He kept telling himself he didn’t know what Kokichi was going to do no matter how obvious it was. He focuses so much on his thoughts that his body nearly shakes with surprise when Kokichi places his palm on his crotch.

   “What are you thinking about? How cute I am?” Kokichi looks Shuichi in the eyes, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue against his bottom lip. Shuichi looks to the side, trying not to look at Kokichi or his lower body. Without getting a response, he giggles and smiles.

   “Kokichi, stop it,” Shuichi states. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

   “Master, why are you being so cold?” Kokichi makes an exaggeratedly offended expression, putting his hands up to his face as if he’s trying to stop himself from crying. “Do you not like me anymore?”

Shuichi knows Kokichi is playing with him, but he still feels bad seeing the other boy look sad. “It’s just that...” Shuichi struggles to say what he’s thinking.

“If that’s the case, then stop complaining!” He leaps down onto his knees and pulls Shuichi’s penis out. He runs his right hand down it slowly, feeling the warmth from the flaccid dick.

Kokichi wraps his lips around the head, suckling on it. His tongue wiggles as it pushes against the tip, his saliva coating it. He shoves his head farther down while still sucking. He’s aggressive and moving too fast for Shuichi’s taste, but it feels good anyways.

“Ahh, I'm hard! Stop!” Shuichi begs, the feeling becoming too overwhelming for him.

“But we've barely started, master!” Kokichi whines. “...Unless you're just excited to get to the main event, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Shuichi blushes. He's pretty sure he knows what the “main event” is.

“Bashful as ever, master. Don't worry, I'm aaalll ready for you~” He stands up and turns around, leaning over and pulling his dress up to show the base of an anal plug poking out from under the black thong, the string of it doing nothing to hide the pink piece of silicone.

When did Kokichi have the time to put that in? It's not like he had that on before…right? Or maybe he somehow put it in while he was changing. Perhaps it's best not to think about it too much.

Shuichi gets up and reaches out to pull it out, and Kokichi giggles as the plug is removed and placed on a desk.

“I'm going to put it in now,” Shuichi says, grabbing his penis with his free hand and putting it at Kokichi's hole, streaking it with precum. Why is he doing this? He should stop, but Kokichi's so eager for it, and he really wants to get off. Kokichi might not even remember it afterwards. Perhaps this is another situation in which he should act first and think later: something Shuichi is not used to doing.

“I know! I sucked your dick, so hurry up and make me feel good too!”

“Should you really be saying that to your master?” Shuichi wants to think he sounds dominant, but it just sounds like he has no idea what he's doing, which he doesn't.

“C'mon already!” Kokichi whines.

Deciding not to argue any more, Shuichi pushes himself inside.

Shuichi tries to go slowly, but Kokichi rocks his hips back and takes the detective up to the hilt in one motion. He groans, Shuichi thinks in pain, but doesn't seem to care much if he really is.

“Are you gonna shove me up against the wall like you normally do?”

Dammit, how does Kokichi know exactly how he likes to do it? Whatever , Shuichi thinks, and he walks forward to push Kokichi against the wall. He wanted to be gentle with him, but fuck it. If Kokichi wants to be used like a whore, then Shuichi might as well humor him.

He pulls back and thrusts so hard that Kokichi's stomach hits the wall. As bad as he feels, Shuichi can't deny it feels good. He thrusts as hard as he can again and again, feeling less bad now that Kokichi is stable up against the wall and the smaller man's warm, slippery insides cause pleasure to build up in his gut.

“Harder,” Kokichi breathes out.

“Sure,” Shuichi mutters, so quietly he's sure Kokichi didn't hear.

He focuses on Kokichi's loud, strained breathing and occasional moans. As embarrassing as admitting it is, Shuichi always imagined Kokichi would fake moan like a porn star, but instead his moans sound genuine. The detective thrusts up a bit more than he had been, and Kokichi yells.

“Y-yes, master! Right there!”

Shuichi wastes no time in pulling Kokichi's body up and angling his hips into the same spot. Kokichi breathes even louder, his moans become more frequent, and his penis drips precum as it swings from under his skirt.

“Kokichi, I'm going to cum,” Shuichi states, closing his eyes.

“Then do it! You always cum inside!” Kokichi cries, rutting his ass against Shuichi's hips when the two meet.

“F-fine—!” As Kokichi cums, his muscles will tense up and Shuichi cums inside him, balls slapping as the detective thrusts shallowly through his orgasm. Shuichi can feel the thick, hot spunk cover his cock and he gives a few more thrusts with his softening penis to push as much as he can deep within Kokichi.

Shuichi pulls out and a line of cum that connects his head and Kokichi's anus breaks, his stomach rising and falling quickly as he calls down from the high of cumming, and semen and lube hangs from the tip of his penis in a single drop. He relaxes his hands, only now realizing how hard he was holding onto Kokichi, definitely hard enough to bruise. He is so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the other man had turned his head around.

Kokichi looks around at Shuichi, his mouth a straight horizontal line and eyes devoid of any and all emotion, along with now lacking the spirals they had before.

“H-hey Kokichi,” Shuichi stutters. His eyes flicker to the semen dripping down the leader’s balls before going back to his face.

This is going to be awkward.


End file.
